


Stay with Me

by lostillusion



Series: Lucina pining for Female Morgan; THE SERIES [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Some sort of humor??? idk, also WE HAVE A TAG I DONT HAVE TO TYPE IT OUT YAY, procrastinating creative writing work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostillusion/pseuds/lostillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Falling Out of Love to Fall Back In</p><p>Proposals ensue and there's tons of comforting in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> third in publishing but earliest in the timeline, enjoy

Lucina breathed in the cold air. It was barely sunrise when she settled down next to a big tree. The clouds enveloped the red hues as the sun became a baby once again. The young princess stared long and hard at the final sunset she will see from this desolated world.

 _Was it always this beautiful?_ She thought silently. The wind decided to brush lightly against the tree; carrying with it, the scent of daisies. Lucina turned and smiled.

“Hope you’re not planning to sleep against a tree.” Morgan joked, lifting her hood away from her head and sat next to Lucina. “Ah, what was it? ‘There are better places to take a nap than on the ground’?” The princess laughed lightly.

“Curse you and your memory.” She flicked Morgan on the forehead.

“Ow! Hey! No violence!” The other whined, clutching her forehead with her gloved hand. Lucina raised her hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Morgan grinned and flicked her back. “Morgan!”

“Revenge!” The tactician laughed and they struggled as they tried to grab the other’s hands to prevent another flick. The struggle continued until they fell to the grass, Morgan laughing on Lucina’s chest.

They fell into a silence soon after. Lucina, who stared at the sky overhead. Morgan, who clutched at Lucina’s chest and seemed to focus solely on the princess’s heartbeat.

“Heh.” Morgan broke the silence. “Your heart… It’s beating really fast.” She hummed and Lucina stroked her hair. Some strands were hastily chopped off from swords that nearly cut flesh, some were scorched from fire tomes, but thankfully most were growing back and still intact.

“Hey.” Lucina said, suddenly remembering the box in her pocket. “Strange question, but can you take off your glove?”

“Which hand?” Morgan laughed, looking up at her now.

“Your left one.” That was when Morgan’s joking eyes turned fearful.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said softly. Lucina felt her hands holding more tightly to her sides.

“You’ve already shown me, it’s okay.” The lord tried to reassure her, but she kept shaking her head. “Morgan,” She finally said in a forceful tone. “Trust me on this.”

“...” Morgan frowned, but she slowly took her glove off. Lucina paid no mind to the Mark. She already made peace with the fact that there was no comparison of Grima to Morgan. Morgan was her own person, and no lineage could change that fact.

Lucina held Morgan’s shaking hand, hoping to ease the shaking. She shifted from her spot on the grass and sat up. Morgan now was lying on her lap; looking up at her.

“Close your eyes.” She said and Morgan did. To make sure she really wasn’t looking, Lucina covered her eyes with silk cloth. She had the other sit up and struggled to withdraw the weight in her pocket.

Once Lucina managed to withdraw the box, she stumbled on getting it open. The princess had never felt so happy that Morgan couldn’t see her this moment. Nevertheless, Lucina opened the box and made sure the ring was correct.

The ring was something Lissa had passed down to her. Her aunt had given it to her after the battle that took her Father’s life. It was a cherished memento that Lucina wore everyday. Well, until today that is.

“Luci?” Morgan said softly. It was enough to get Lucina’s head out of the clouds and back to the world around them. The princess held the tactician to stand up. As she complied, Lucina got down on one of her knees and held the other’s hand.

It seemed that Morgan’s curiosity was peaked and she withdrew her blindfold. Lucina had never thought to compare someone’s eyes to the stars in the sky, but that was how Morgan looked like when she saw the ring in the box.

The brown, almost caramel eyes glowed with tiny stars and sparkles, Her eyes rippled as small bits of water flooded and flowed those brown oceans. Lucina smiled as she reached her hand to caress Morgan’s face.

“Are you sure?” Came the croak of Morgan’s trembling lips. “Like, are you really, really, really, _really_ sure?” The tactician’s eyes glittered with concern and a tad bit of doubt.

Lucina stood up, taller than Morgan by a head. She raised the other’s lips with her hand, slowly leaning closer. When their noses slid past each other, Lucina spoke softly and gently.

“I’ve never been so sure in my life.” She said, locking her eyes with caramel ones. “I’m really, really, really, _really_ sure. I just want you to be.” She concluded, watching the other’s face for reaction; emotion.

“I,” Morgan’s voice trembled and cracked. “I… Do you really not mind?” There were tears pooling out the corners of her eyes now. They practically glittered in the sunset shine. Lucina moved to kiss the tears. First, the left, and then the right. Once done, she rested her forehead unto the other’s.

“I never minded.” She responded. “Ever.”

“So, you’ll take me? Demonic dragon heir and all?” Morgan asked. Though her sentence was phrased silly, Lucina knew of her insecurities.

“Demonic dragon heir and all. I will love you forever more, even if you’re gone. Even if you don’t remember this. I will love you and no one else. That is my vow to you.” Lucina smiled. Morgan’s eyes trembled, but they did not shed tears.

“Gods, Lucina you’re so sappy.” She choked. “You make me the happiest, you know that? Of course you do.” Morgan laughed a happy tone, leaning towards Lucina a bit further. “I will accept your promise, in exchange of my own. If I ever forget this; if I ever leave I know it in my heart that I’ll find my way back to you so we can love again.” Morgan closed the gap in between them.

Lucina didn’t know what she expected when Morgan’s lips clasp upon hers. However, she was well aware that none of her imagination could take the trophy upon reality. Morgan’s lips were dry and coarse, yet they smoothed upon her own lips. Her mouth tasted like a rampage of flavors, never one single taste for a moment. Inside, Lucina felt her heart burst in happiness, her insides meshed together, and her lungs giving into their shared connection. It was like kissing a goddess from the high heavens. No.

It was kissing Morgan, her beloved.

Morgan released them, as their breaths grew short. She clutched at Lucina’s shirt; her breaths like a happy sigh. The princess herself was in no better condition. Her legs commanded her to sit down, as they tried to knock together and tremble.

They stayed like that for awhile. Well, “awhile” meaning just for a few more moments until Owain and Cynthia trotted up the hill.

“Hey!” Cynthia cried out towards them. “Did you propose yet?” Her voice was drawled out by the wind, but both girls could hear the pegasus rider clearly.

Morgan looked to her and Lucina looked back. With a wicked grin and shy eyes, Morgan held out her hand.

“Well?” She asked. “Aren’t you going to put it on?”

Lucina did, and for that moment, that silly moment, all was right in the world. There was no undead, no demonic dragon fathers, no responsibility; for that moment they were kids in love. Lucina couldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Lucina regretted her decision to let Owain and Cynthia tell everyone. Tonight, the night of her proposal, there was a party. It wasn’t even a party for them, no, it was just a party. The Lord winced as she saw Inigo get smacked by Severa for what seemed to be like the fifth time.

She sighed, leaning more into her chair, hoping to be sucked in by it. Despite it being a party with everyone, she couldn’t seem to find Morgan amidst all this chaos. Actually, where was Morgan? Lucina got up from her chair and scoured the room. She was able to pinpoint the heads of Laurent, Gerome, Brady, Yarne, Owain, Cynthia, Nah, Severa, Inigo, Kjelle, Noire, and other soldiers of their group against Grima. However, there was not a single silver strand of Morgan in sight. The scent of daisies was growing cold in her mind.

Lucina excused herself from the activities of the party. Outside, she looked around the landscape of the now bluish purple. The stars were alight this time of night and the moon was uncovered for all to see. Lucina would’ve stop to cherish the sight, but she was looking for a certain tactician.

“Morgan?” She called out into the night air. There was a small tussle and ruffle from a far, but it was close enough for the princess to be able to follow it. The sound had come from the tent not too far from the entrance of the party. If Lucina remembered correctly, Laurent used it as their stock shed.

“Morgan?” Lucina called into the tent. A louder sound came from the tent. She walked in and smelled daisies. “Morgan, I know you’re in here.” She said with an almost sigh. When she didn’t get a response, the princess went to the back of the tent. It was crowded with most of their possessions, and was kind of awkward to sit in as Lucina stared at Morgan curled into a ball.

“Hey.” Morgan said weakly.

“Hello.” Replied Lucina, still squirming to get comfortable.

“That’s not gonna work, you’re not as tiny as me.” Morgan laughed softly.

“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt to try.” Lucina said with determination. She heard Morgan laugh countless of times as Lucina kept getting poked by a piece of timber or the hilt of a sword. It was a troublesome time, but she managed to get a bit comfortable in her placement.

“So…” She said after finding a spot. “What’re you doing here?”

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t bond well over crowds. So I hid here.”

“Taking a breather from people?” Lucina asked. Morgan nodded as a response. “Do you want me to leave you to your thoughts then?”

“Hm…” The tactician hummed, before shaking her head. “No, you’re fine.”

“Are you sure? Just because we’re to be wed doesn’t mean you have to force yourself to appease me.”

“No, I think it’s because you’re my fiance and I love you. So you can stay.” Lucina flushed and Morgan closed her eyes. “Hey, come closer will you?” Lucina did, narrowly dodging the hit to her forehead. She laid awkwardly on a set of boxes next to Morgan, however, the other seemed to enjoy this as she rested her head against Lucina’s chest.

“Stay with me, okay?” Morgan asked and Lucina smiled.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I get fluffy when I don't want to work


End file.
